frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Lee, Jire
is a battle fought between Chained Genserenity Guild members Lee, Jire and Daun and Infinite Trace controlled Suprena. Prologue The Chained Genserenity guild members decide to stop at a noodle restaurant before continuing on their quest. While all the members finished their meal, Suprena is left behind to finish the leftover food. Before she stands up to follow the rest of the guild, a mysterious person confronts her. Listening to the mysterious person, she found him to be an interesting person to understand. However, the mysterious person switches the topic and talks about his potion and all the good effects about it. He makes Suprena drink it without suspicion and goes away. The guild notices that Suprena did not follow behind, thus, Lee and Jire went to look for her. Daun then decides to tag along in case anything goes amiss. As the three of them went back to the restaurant to search for Suprena, they encounter an already controlled Suprena dressed in darker clothing and using a sword. Jire is left in shock since Suprena never uses a sword before, so Daun walks over to her only to get hit. All three of them were surprised at her sudden action until they realize that she is probably being controlled by Infinite Trace. Battle The battle starts as all three of them attack her straight on. Suprena dodges the attacks easily and flies away from the restaurant to continue the battle. The four continue the battle while stepping on the roofs of some buildings. Lee, Jire, and Daun all decide to attack her in different directions at the same time. Lee uses Silver Kill while Daun prepares his Ten Dragon Swirl as Jire waits for them to finish before he comes close in contact to release First Attempt. It damages Suprena greatly, yet she blinds their eyes with Lumen Prediction before adding Poison Blood to the scene. She escapes out of the swirling dragons and destroys them while swinging her sword vertically down the ground. Lee recovers with anger and tries to finish Suprena by himself while using Striking Assault. He is stopped by Suprena's Taming Energy, which weakens the amount of energy to all her opponents. As Jire makes a sneak attack with Sneaking Ninja, he manages to stop Suprena by pushing her back with force with Smash Hit, making her spill some blood. While Lee and Jire were battling Suprena, Daun was preparing his Ground Power Shot, sending X Strike in tune after. Suprena upholds all of their attacks and casts Maple's Will with her own magic without the weapon, shaking the ground. Jire did not give up and hit her countless times while using Close Combat Fist, which then causes her to kick him towards a totem. Suprena continues to use Poison Blood while Lee activates Hand and Hand with his sword to twist Suprena's right arm. She then drops to the ground but tries to stand up to continue the battle. The three of them found that to be interesting as she has never been to a rough battle like this one before. Finally, Daun releases his Fast Injury Fast Dodge skill, striking at Suprena directly and flying back to his position to dodge his own attack. He supposes that Suprena would not be able to dodge the attack, but he was surprised when the skill made no effect on her. Instead, the skill counters back at him, along with Suprena's Poison Blood. Suprena uses elusive speed and stabs Daun in the heart with her sword. This shocks Lee and Jire, but Suprena uses magic to push them against other totems nearby. She then pulls the sword out of Daun and leaves the place. Aftermath Lee and Jire are both badly injured. Despite not recovering from his injuries, Lee rushes to his master and sees him smiling as he breathes his least breath. Lee becomes angry and promises to avenge his death the next time he sees Suprena, but Jire settles him calm and they both return to the inn. When the guild greets their return, Reinz wonders where are Suprena and Daun. Harpens notices their deep injuries and goes over to heal them while Rlogan expresses his thoughts about what might have happened. Lee tells the guild that Suprena has changed to a different person and that she had killed Daun, shocking the guild. Rlogan then senses murderous energy nearby and warns the guild only to see Suprena walking in the door. Everyone's eyes stopped blinking to look at the intruder. The rest of the guild was surprised to see the change in Suprena's appearance. Lee readies his sword but Suprena only tells them two words, Dimensional Lair, before leaving. References Navigation Category:Battles